Konoha's First Halloween
by Annrob22
Summary: Andrew Scott was mysteriously transported into her favorite anime show. Origionally, it was a mission to get what she really wanted from her world. But while she's in Konoha with her favorite character, how will there Halloween experience their turn out to be with Andrew around? OC
1. Chapter 1

"Who do you rather see on top of you Kakashi, Naruto, or Sasuke?" asked Tahmarah who was lying on top of Andrew's bed. As for Andrew, she was lying on her floor, staring up at the ceiling with a blank expression on her face until it was overwritten with disgust.

"Whoa, did you just say _Sasuke_?" Andrew repeated in distaste.

"Well yeah because he's hot." Andrew sits up quickly to give Tahmarah the "WTH" look," Look, you can't hate the player because he went rogue. Face it, he's hot." Tahmarah said it as if it was the finest thing in the world. Andrew wanted to continue the argument between her and her friend but she interrupted her train of thought.

"Anyway just forget about Sasuke then. What about the other choices?" She asked anxiously. Andrew lies back down crossing her arms in the back of her head making a soft cushion. It took her two minutes to think about it and finally gave in an answer.

"…Naruto. It would definitely be Naruto I want to look at."

"Why not Kakashi? I mean, he's sexy too!"

"Yeah, yeah, but I wanna peek at his mask and I don't wanna see something I want to regret." Andrew says teasingly giving her the "You know what I mean" meme face. Tahmarah laughs at her best friend's face just now. Every time Andrew makes that face, she would die laughing, right at the spot, not caring who or where she is at.

"Haha you laugh like a hyena!"

"Hahahahahahaha I can't help it! You are a mess girl!" Tahmarah complimented in-between laughs at Andrew. Rolling her eyes at her laughing friend, she continued at what she left off.

"I would love to look into Naruto's blue eyes ANY day. And in Shippuden, he looks fine if you ask me." Andrew doses off imagining the blue eyed blonde staring into her deep brown eyes. She looks at his noticeable features on his cheeks and slowly scans his skinny muscular body form all the training he had did with Jiraiya for two in the half years. She was in her little fantasy world not knowing that Tahmarah was practically screaming her name.

"EARTH TO ANDREW! ARE YOU BACK FROM PLUTO ON YOUR NEVERLAND MISSION?"

"Damn, you don't have to scream in my ear Tahmarah-chan!" She yells back at her screaming friend.

"Well, if you would answer to me calling your name, I wouldn't even have to raise my voice." Tahmarah murmured in an irritated manner.

"And besides, I was thinking about the Cosplay Elixir on Halloween and the chance for me to cosplay in public!" As you can see, this month of October, there will be held a first annual Cosplay Contest for anyone who wants to dress up as anyone of their favorite anime, manga, etc. Andrew finds it hard to believe that there are any otakus, other than Tahmarah, in the small peaceful town of Lumpkin. Especially at her high school where most people express themselves. Ok she admits that she has seen a group of emos hanging around each other and another small group of "nerds" that consist of five people and some Asians that hangout in the library. And of course, just like any other high school, are the popular crowds. Andrew knew if she so as much introduce or mention the word "anime" or "manga" or "doujinshi", they'll think she is a freak, nerd, or anything alien. But she doesn't care of their approval, but tries to avoid a certain blonde in that group, Jessica Rankler, the most popular girl in high school. Same thing as Andrew and Tahmarah, she was in her sophomore year in high school. She envies Andrew Scott, that's at least what Tahmarah has observed from afar. Every chance Jessica gets, she always challenging her either in sports, grades, or social class. As you can see clearly she has over powered her in anything. And that kind of scheme pisses off Andrew every fucking chance she gets. But at the Cosplay Elixir, she doubted that someone like Jessica would watch anime.

"Me too! We can finally dress up as our favorite anime characters! And speaking of it, the sign-up is today. So do you wanna walk down town and go?" Tahmarah asks while finding her shoes under Andrew's bed. Before Andrew can answer, her bedroom door rushed open as if a 100 mph wind blew it open.

"Go where?" Asks a feminine voice that came through her door. Andrew made an irritable groan at the presence of her nosy mother. Tahmarah knew that Andrew wouldn't answer to her right away so spoke up," We're going to sign up for the Cosplay Elixir this week. ". Andrew's mother's smile transformed to a frown while rolling her eyes. She never understood her daughter and her fascination with anime and manga.

"Oh, that." She says dryly as she picks the dirt out of her nails from gardening, "Why can't you two be like girls these days. Drink Starbucks, taking selfies and put them on Instagram, and fangirling over One Direction." Andrew and Tahmarah looked at each other for two seconds before they busted into laughter.

"Haha good one mom!" Andrew said as if it was a joke.

"Whatever you say… sigh, teenagers…" Andrew's mother shook her head to herself and walked out of her room without a sound.

"C'mon Tahmarah-chan, we let's go and sign up!" said Andrew as throws on her orange jacket from her floor. And with that the two otakus walked downtown.

~~~fifteen minutes later~~~

Andrew and Tahmarah finally made it to downtown Lumpkin. The town was decent and small, but yet modern. Lumpkin could be considered as a moderate place and yet has some background history shown from the scattered torn buildings around town. The two girls were walking on the newly paved pavement heading towards a telephone post that has a sign-up sheet stamped on it. It reads:

Cosplay Elixir!

A place for you to show your fandom towards your favorite show!

Andrew and Tahmarah were full of joy, for they will know it will be a blast! But there joy soon ended once they saw a certain blonde…

"Ugh, it's her." Groaned Jessica with her little posy behind her. Andrew just rolled her eyes and avoided her. Jessica looked behind Andrew and Tahmarah to see the cosplay contest sign-up sheet," I knew you losers would be out here signing up for a stupid nerd's convention!" And with that insult, her group was full of giggles that made Tahmarah wanting to bitch slap every one of them. Andrew saw her best friend's reaction and calmed her down by putting her hand on her shoulder giving her a reassuring look. Her friend then refrained from her actions and calmed down.

"Yeah anime is for nerds! Who wants to watch a bunch of cartoons fight huh? Right Jessica?" Jessica then paused as if she was hurt. For some reason she hesitated to answer throughout the silence. But when she was about to respond, another one of her people spoke up," We have to go to better things than messing with the nerds. See you later LOSERS." Before they left, her posy made a letter "L" on their forehead at Andrew and Tahmarah who was about to flip them off.

"Why are you holding back, Andrew? You should've-"

"I know Tahmarah-chan! It's just-" _I have this weird feeling about Jessica…_

"Whatever you say, let's just sign up!"

"Oh yeah, Andrew who are you going to dress up as?" Tahmarah asks from her suspicion. In a way, she kind of knows but wants to make sure.

"Of course, I want to cosplay as Naruto. But by then, hopefully I can order some decent cosplay materials that'll make me look professional."

"Me too!"

~~~~~week later~~~~

"Andrew! Andrew! Guess what?" Tahmarah yelled as she was running down the school hallway to her locker. Andrew almost dropped her text books that she was struggling with onto the floor but luckily caught her balance.

"What is it Tahmarah-chan?" asks Andrew. She waited for her friend to catch her breath from all of that yelling she did throughout the hall. And plus, who knows how long she ran to tell her the news.

"I went to see what all the fuss is about since everybody was in a crowd around a piece of paper. So I thought, ' I'll go see what's up'. So I asked them right? Turns out that someone is your competition!"

"Who?"

"Jessica!" The blonde haired girl clenched her fist and gritted her teeth from preventing herself from swearing out loud. _Why in the hell would Jessica want to cosplay? She just said last week that anime is for nerds? Why does she always do this to me?_

"But that's not it. I overheard her with her posy gloating about whom she will dress as! And it's Naruto!"

"What the fuck?" Andrew punched her own locker swearing out loud. Just as she did that, she heard an impatient "ahem" sound right behind her. She could feel someone right behind her breathing on her neck. Andrew knew what was about to happen…

"What was that Miss Scott?" a middle aged teacher asked with a stern look upon her face. Andrew hated when teachers asks questions even though they see or heard it," MH mm, as I thought. I'll see you in detention this afterno-"

"Hold the fuck up!"

"Miss Scott!"

"Like I give a damn! Just listen! I can't do it this afternoon, it's Halloween!"

"So?"

"That means the Cosplay Elixir is tonight!"

"So do you want me to give you a hug? I don't care if you stay at this school for a week! You will have detention today and today only! Unless you want me to give you five extra days."

"This is bullshit…"

"You see, I was about to give you an hour and you'll be out at 4 o'clock. But with all these swearings you put down you'll get out at 8!"

"8!?" Before Andrew could complain any longer, the teacher made a weird sound to shut her up.

"If you skip this Miss Scott, you will get expelled and banned form this cosplay convention you want to see!" the middle aged teacher turned around and walked away from the now pissed off Andrew. Her whole day is ruined. Her own belief is ruined. And most importantly, her whole life is ruined.

"Damn Andrew. Detention?" Tahmarah said trying to comfort her dreadful friend. Andrew just looks at her "now sympathetic friend" and wants to say some more swear words. But was afraid that, Mrs. Arnold would come back and give her community service.

"No, Tahmarah you're on Punk'd! C'mon everybody show time is over! Of course I got detention!"

"Someone has the bad case of the grumpies." Teases Tahmarah towards Andrew. That's the best part of a friendship. They'll always act stupid.

"How am I, going to go to the contest if I cannot skip? My whole life is ruined. Jessica dumbass just has to steal my favorite character and cosplay as him! Dammit, I have blonde hair too! And blue eyes! Why can't everything go my way…?" Andrew slumps down against the lockers on the floor. Tahmarah doesn't know what to do. She wanted to help out her best friend, but cannot think of a good plan…

_If she cannot skip it, then she can sneak out of detention! _

"Andrew I know what we can do! But here's the plan…"

~~~~~detention time: 5:00~~~~

Andrew was now sitting in detention with a thick dictionary and a piece of paper. Ever since 3:00, she hasn't done anything even though Miss Arnold threatened that she will take this up for a grade. Andrew looks out of her class window right behind her for any sign of Tahmarah. But no sign of a purple jacket. The classroom was dead silent and cold until a knock was heard from the door that woke Mrs. Arnold from her drooling sleep. She gets up from her desk and opened up the door to see a man. A funny looking man that looked like a woman with a mustache wearing a purple jacket.

"Yes, may I help you?" Formally asks the teacher. The man tries to maintain his tall posture from falling over.

"Um, may I see Andrew Scott for a minute please?" His voice was thick and raspy and Mrs. Arnold was looking at him suspiciously.

"What is your reas-" a red metal hit her face that made her pass out. Andrew was shocked at what she had witnessed from her teacher.

"Damn Tahmarah, that is over kill! The plan wasn't supposed to be like that! You were supposed to lure her out so I can sneak out the back window!"

"Sorry, she was looking at me funny. And I don't wanna get frisky with her! "Tahmarah said through her disguise.

"I wish I had Sharingan and put a genjutsu on her. Then, she'll never know!" Andrew randomly said as she was getting her stuff ready to go.

"Well, hurry up before she wakes up!" Tahmarah rushes as she opens the back window for them to go out of. Five minutes later they made it out of the school building and ran towards the otaku store they had in town.

"Thank you Tahmarah-chan, without you I would've stayed there and-"

"Don't worries, I already have my costume ready? Hurry and get your Naruto costume!" Tahmarah then pushes Andrew inside the store waiting for her to come out. Meanwhile with Andrew almost losing her balance from the sudden push from Tahmarah, she looked around for someone who works here. She passes by the Sword Art Online and Attack on Titan collections. Finally, she spotted a young woman wearing glasses who works here. _Yes, with only three hours to spare._

"Excuse me Miss but do you still have any more Naruto cosplay available?"

"I'm sorry but a girl your age came in and bought the very last one. I think it was Jessica Rankler." The clerk saw the disappointed expression on Andrew's face. She has been through a lot today just to go to the cosplay convention. All was ruined when Jessica has to steal her thunder and her favorite sexy blonde away from her… "All we have is Dragon ball cosplay and Bleach."

"That's alright." Andrew thanked the lady for helping her and left the store without a word. Once Tahmarah saw her, she knew that everything did not go as planned.

"What are you going to do Andrew-san? We can't find the nearest cosplay store for another 2,000 miles!" Her friend just shrugged her shoulders and drearily walked away from her friend and the store. _What can I do? My hopes have been crushed and rolled all over… All I want was to cosplay. I just wish that I can be happy. _Out of nowhere came a sign shining right in front of her. "Anime World".

"Anime World?" She follows the sign's origin which was a dark purple building that fits the dusk night air. It looked old and dusty with cobwebs on the windows as if it was abandoned years ago. Andrew has lived here all of her life and never has seen this store before? She thought it would be silly to believe that it was magic that brought a store here out of nowhere. In a desperate situation for a costume, Andrew went onto the old rusty door knob to go in. It took her a while for it to budge open into the dark, clouded room. Deep in the room, she sees a candle light on a counter. The wax looks as though it was old. Andrew wasn't those kinds of people that would check out places like these.

"Hello?" Called out Andrew. But no response came," Well I guess I'll go-" Suddenly, a loud thunder was heard with a few footsteps from the old wooden floors. Andrew nearly fell on her ass from the ominous noise.

"Welcome…"

"Ahh!" Andrew screamed from the ground. She saw a pale looking woman and she looks as though she was Japanese staring down at her. The candlelight reflected off her wrinkles giving her a more ancient look. That grossed out Andrew making her want to gag.

"Please do this world a favor and put a mask on your face!" Expecting a comment all she got was a creepy stare. /goose bumps flooded Andrew's arm and face.

"Are you looking for a Naruto costume?" The lady finally said. Andrew was unsure of what to do. Either jump out the window and shit bricks for weeks or stay here and have a panic attack from this old woman.

"Yes! Do you have one?"

"Why would I have asked if I don't have one?" Andrew was startled at her smart comment that she gave her," The costume is for free."

"Oh sweet! Thanks!"

"But there is one catch…" The woman said cautiously. Andrew just wanted to bang her head against a wall at how many freaking obstacles there are until she reaches her happiness.

"Look I don't have all day. Just tell me!" The old lady grunted from the girl's stubbornness.

"All I want you to do is to go through that door." The old lady points to an open door that was very dark," and get the costume. Once you brought it back, you will look just like Uzumaki Naruto. "

"I won't get lost in there will I?" Andrew asks just to make sure she wasn't one of those physco path killers. But the old woman looks as if she couldn't move one inch before falling over. Wavering on either she should trust this lady or go home, desperate times called for desperate measures….

"Okay, I'll go through this door and get the costume." And with that she went through the door that the old lady told her to go through. The hallway was pitching black. And she heard a door slammed shut behind her.

"Hey open up!" Andrew banged on the door. But no avail. Soon she was gulfed up by a white ominous light from nowhere and was taken to a mysterious place.

"Hey Miss? Are you alright?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A blurry vision came to her view. First, it was bright from something hitting her face. The vision concentrated little by little as the black image became more defined by the second. It keeps calling out," Miss is you alright?" Finally Andrew sat up with a groan that escaped her mouth. She immediately rubbed her eyes to get a better vision of what's going on.

"Yeah I'm fine." When she put her hands away from her eyes, she could not believe what she had seen. There were two huge green doors on each side of her that opens wide. And the view it had inside was a big city (in Andrew's perspective). _Whoa this reminds me of…_

"Um Miss are you alright?" She finally looked back at the ominous figure that kept on calling her "Miss" and talking to her. It turns out to be a young man with black spiky hair with a long cloth across his nose and a soul patch.

_Wait a minute! That long white thing across his nose should've given it all away!_

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE KOTETSU HAGANE! "Andrew hugged him catching him off guard. _And you're fine in person too…_ Andrew thought to herself with a perverted smirk. _I'm gonna have me some fun here in my illusion._

"What? Who are you?" Kotetsu asks while trying to hide his light blush that came across his cheeks. Before Andrew could say anything, another male voice came in that she immediately knew…

"Kotetsu, I see you finally busted a move." It said with a hint of satisfaction in his voice. Kotetsu's light blush darkened his whole face into an embarrassing blush.

"No uh it's not what you think-" Andrew let's go of Kotetsu knocking him onto the ground confused at her actions. She didn't intentionally push him; he lost his balance and fell on his ass.

"I'm sorry Kotetsu but you're handsome in person but let's just say you're not number one on my list." She looks at the young man before her about the same age as Kotetsu. He had on a bandanna with the leaf's symbol on it. His brown hair is parted to the right covering up his right eye and some of his clothing comes all the way up to his chin wearing a green flak jacket.

"Well, well, well, look at Izumo Kamizuki." Andrew said gazing at him from head to toe. _Not bad in person._ She latches a hug upon Izumo without him knowing. He almost fell from her sudden weight on him. _Who is this girl?_ After a few seconds she let go of the startled Chunin she knew.

"Hey what's your name?"

"Oh yeah, my condolences. My name's Andrew Scott, how's it hangin?" Andrew said with a smile. Kotetsu and Izumo looked at each other and laughed. Andrew was a little offended on what did they find funny," Uhm, may I ask what's so funny?" She asked with a little annoyance in her voice. When they finally stopped laughing in a perfect unison, Kotetsu spoke up.

"It's just that, you remind us of someone."

"Yeah." Izumo added agreeing to his statement. Andrew was somewhat relieved that they had said that other than anything else.

"Well, is that person sexy?" she said almost in a whisper but loud enough for only the two of them to hear. Their eyes both widened not wanting to answer that question. They immediately answered," No no no! Let's just say that he's a guy." Andrew made a silent "oh" completely understanding that they cannot compliment on another man. That would be a definite turn off for her right then and there.

"So are you visiting Konoha for the day?" Izumo asks. Andrew gave a confused look at the name "Konoha". _Konoha? I couldn't be here in the Land of Fire? The strongest village out here! And closer to my favorite person Naruto?! _Izumo and Kotetsu recognize that Andrew stoned out for a minute and called out her name. A second later, she woke up from her thoughts back to reality.

"D-did you say… Konoha?" They nodded their head yes," _The_ Konoha in the Land of Fire? _The _Konoha where Naruto Uzumaki lives? _The _Konoha where Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha founded this village after a peace treaty they had between the Uchiha and Senju. You know, before Tobirama fucked up everything. _The _Konoha when the sexy blonde Minato saved the village. _The _Konoha-"

"Yes, yes, yes and yes!" They both said together in perfect sync stopping her from going on and on about Konoha but frankly surprised that she knew so much about this village even though she doesn't live there.

"It's quite suspicious that you know so much about this village for being an outsider."

_Oh shit, I can't act suspicious! I don't wanna see the Intel corps! Especially when they pull out the big guns… One word: Hibiki._ Andrew felt her heart stop for a mere second. She really doesn't want to be interrogated by them for information that they will not believe. Who will accept that she was from a world where she watches Naruto, a show that focuses on Naruto and his life as a ninja? They'll think she's a lunatic or even working for the Akatsuki. Andrew knows that they do not show any mercy when it really came to the Akatsuki. Andrew knows EVERYTHING about this show. She's not just an anime watcher but loves to read the manga. Since the English dub version was two or three years behind, Andrew is also up to date with the Japanese dub which isn't that bad in her case. So she knows from her surrounding that they haven't went into the Fourth Great Ninja War or even decided that Danzo will be Hokage. In fact she really cannot tell. All she knows that if Tsunade is here in her office she's ok.

"Yeah, I get around you know? Anyway I'll see you all later!" Before they could speak, Andrew was gone in the blink of an eye. They were all confused at the events that had just displayed in the past 5- 10 minutes with the mysterious blonde.

"Hey Izumo, I still see that blush on your face." Kotetsu teased. Izumo stuttered a little bit trying to find the perfect comeback. His spiky haired friend laughed at him baffling on his own words.

"Look who's talking! You nearly fainted when she hugged you. That means you're weaker than me."

"No I am not! I was caught off guard!"

"That's what they say when they can't handle a beautiful woman's hug."

"Quit talking like you get hugs from women every day!" Kotetsu argued.

"You should to! Last time I remember, women run away from you!" the two men turned away from each other mad as ever. After a minute from pouting at each other's words Izumo and Kotetsu turned around and hugged each other.

"I'm sorry bro."

"Me too bro." _That girl with the blonde hair and the blue eyes reminds me of Naruto. _

~~~~~with Andrew~~~~~

Andrew is now walking in the village looking at the unique building on each side of her. She had always wanted visit Konoha, especially eating at Ichiraku's Ramen along with Naruto. But she hasn't passed through there yet. Instead she passes through "Yamanaka's Flower Shop" and sees Ino selling flowers to a beautiful couple. _Sigh. NaruHina…_

"This place is huge than through my laptop! I'm afraid Ima get lost in this village." As she was walking pass an apartment complex she also wondered if Kakashi sensei lives there. _If he does live there, he will be lucky if you know what I mean…_

_"Hey! Quit site seeing and having perverted thoughts and retrieve the costume_!

"Who the fuck was that?!" Andrew looked all around her but no one seems to pay attention to her. _"Quit making a racket and do your mission! If not, you won't go home that easily._

"Look, here you crazy old dried up prune, I'm sick of your shit! All I wanna do is to get a cosplay costume for me so I could win the Cosplay Elixir but NOOOOOOOOO; you suddenly appeared here in my town with no freaking lights in the place! And then you're gonna put me into a room and transport me here to Konoha! What kind of sick shit is going through your mind?!"

_"I bet everyone around you is thinking the same thing. Are you done fussing me out? Because everyone else is thinking the same thing also." _Just as she said that, about twenty people noticed Andrew talking out loud to herself.

"Uh…hey?" Andrew said as she slowly walks away from the stares the people were giving her. Luckily there was an alley where she could disappear and talk to the old woman.

"Ok, I'm done fussing you out now. So tell me where in the hell am I?" she asks for the twentieth time. She just couldn't believe that her dream finally came true! That she finally can walk in Konoha and could meet the Konoha 11 anytime she wants! But the old lady ruined her moment.

_"Look, you don't have much time left!"_

"Time to do what?" Andrew asks.

_"Time to steal Uzumaki Naruto's clothes." _


End file.
